First Date
by 4ever2010
Summary: Just a story for a challenge a friend set up for me - The challenge was from Christopher Scott.


**A/N: Ok, so it's like 1:32 A.M. where I am, so if I mess up somewhere, don't blame me. And this is part of my friend's, Christopher Scott, challenge.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "How To Train Your Dragon"….blah blah blah….I got the DVD, though. But I need the videogame. *Sighs***

"Come on, Athena!" Astrid yelled pretty desperately, "I don't want to be late!"

A few days beforehand, Hiccup and Astrid decided to meet in the cove at Raven Point, just because they were given the day off and this was one of the few weeks in Berk that the sun actually showed itself.

Plus, this was their first date.

But, Athena (Astrid's Nadder) just wasn't moving.

"What is it?" Astrid asked, "What do you need you flying reptile-with-feathers? I already fed you, and I even _bathed_ you, and still, you give me nothing? Come on, we're already 15 minutes late! Hiccup probably thought I bailed!"

"Hey, Astrid!" a voice called from behind.

The girl stopped yelling at her dragon to look at the adorably cute boy walking with his Night Fury towards her, carrying a basket.

_Damn Thor, he's cute. _Astrid thought, smiling and waving as Hiccup and Toothless got closer. _And sweet. And smart. And brave. And a good artist. And has beautiful eyes. And – I'm getting off topic here._

"Hi Hiccup," Astrid said, a hint of worry in her voice, "Sorry I'm late, Athena won't budge."

"Eh, it's ok. You wanna ride on Toothless with me?" The boy asked hopefully….

Astrid beamed at the idea. "Sure! Yeah. That'd be great!"

Hiccup smiled as he got on Toothless, as he stretched his hand out to Astrid. Surprisingly, she accepted the friendly gesture and pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around his waist, other than smacking his hand away. Hiccup looped his arm through the handle of the basket, then held on tight to the reins.

By Loki, Astrid must really love the guy! I mean, she usually acted like the 'tough' Viking girl. But with Hiccup around, her exterior behavior to be the best of her generation just melts away.

After the battle of the Red Death, girls all around the village have been flirting with him. Some girls, even _Ruffnut_, have been making date rape faces at him! Now, Toothless found these quite amusing and Astrid found this pretty irritating, while Hiccup probably had no clue to what was happening.

Jealousy and cluelessness were never _this_ good.

And in that time, Hiccup and Astrid have been spending a lot of time together.

They were never actually 'dating' per say, they just really liked to be with each other. And if_ anybody_ tried to deny that, they had to get through a Night Fury and a Deadly Nadder first.

Shall we get back to the story please?

Hiccup clicked his prosthetic into place, and at that second, Toothless shot into the sky.

Astrid laughed and Hiccup whooped which encouraged Toothless to go faster. He then started spinning, and flying in and out of the sea. The teenagers were having loads of fun.

Hiccup lead Toothless to the little but beautiful cove where they first met. Astrid had rarely seen the cove in its real form, just small glimpses. And now, she was amazed by it.

It was spring, and everything on Berk is definitely green and wonderful to look at in this particular season. The giant roots of the trees that stick to the walls of the cove were a medium brown, with small fungi growing on it. The trees themselves looked like they were in their glory days, with gigantic trunks and the heights to reach almost to the head of the Red Death. They have large branches with thick, deep green leaves, and some even had a flowers popping out of the dark colors.

There were birds flying overhead, and butterflies fluttering around. The sun shone with spectacular yellow rays of light, brightening up the cove and its surroundings.

Astrid was speechless. The cove was indeed very beautiful.

Hiccup tried to look behind him. Astrid was looking around, mouth slightly agape. He smiled to himself. Astrid caught his gaze and smiled warmly at him.

_Man, she's pretty when she smiles,_ he thought. He didn't notice that he was supposed to be steering, but it was too late anyways because Toothless crashed into the cove's lake.

Hiccup and Astrid were knocked off Toothless' back. Astrid was bucked off right when Toothless made contact with the water, while Hiccup's prosthetic leg was disconnected from the stirrups.

Astrid and Hiccup rose up to the surface. Apparently, Hiccup made a replica of the prosthetic leg Gobber made him, and tweaked it to make it lighter – so, he can actually swim without it dragging him under. Surprisingly, the basket actually fell off Toothless before touching the water – it landed on the grass, unharmed and unopened.

The teens sputtered water out. "Weren't you supposed to be steering?" Astrid chuckled out.

"Yeah," Hiccup coughed, "But you looked pretty when the sunlight shone on your face." He blushed after he comprehended what he said.

"Oh," Astrid blushed too, "I – Thanks."

"GRLBRGLBRGBLRL," Toothless grumbled and his head got in between the two teens.

"Sorry, pal," Hiccup apologized.

Toothless just nudged his rider – his own special way of saying "No problem."

"Thanks buddy," Hiccup said.

Astrid just smiled at the pair. Hiccup looked up.

'Sorry,' He mouthed to the girl. The sincerity in his eyes showed that he really meant it.

'It's ok," She mouthed back.

The soaked teens dragged themselves to the edge of the lake, and sat down in the green grass. Toothless shook water off him in front of Hiccup and Astrid, getting them even more wet.

"Toothless…" Hiccup whined.

"It's ok, I don't mind," Astrid said.

The two finished lunch, it was roast chicken and bread, and decided to finish the day off with a walk on the beach.

Astrid and Hiccup walked side-by-side along the water, hands intertwined.

They spent the entire day at the cove, relaxing, and just having fun. After that, they flew around the island, spotting areas that can only be seen while flying.

Hiccup, Astrid noticed, had actually gotten taller since the battle of the Red Death. He was more or less up to her height. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

They sat down in the sand, watching the sunset. Astrid's head was still on his shoulder, and Hiccup put his head on hers.

Such a romantic moment. *Narrator sighs*

Astrid broke the silence. "Hiccup?" She looked up.

"Hmmm?" He faced down to look at her.

_Damn his cuteness! I can't talk straight! _She thought.

"I – I," Astrid couldn't speak at the moment, so she leaned up and kissed Hiccup instead. It wasn't long before he started kissing her back.

When the two pulled away, they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you," They said at the same time. Their eyes widened.

"Ok, am I dreaming, or what?" Hiccup asked.

"Uhh, no. I'm pretty sure you're not. But I'd be kinds flattered to know that you dream about me," Astrid chuckled.

"Well, I do, 'cuz I love you." He looked into her eyes.

"I – I love you, too."

They leaned in, and kissed again.

So, after that day, girls around the village stopped (most of) their flirting with Hiccup since they knew that he was Astrid's man now.

**A/N: Well, I finished this in two days, and I'm not that good with ending romance stories, so take it easy on me!" Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
